Adventures in Vengeance
by Mikmo-Eonic
Summary: Celty comes to America and ends up meeting two very interesting characters through a series of unfortunate events. Adventure, humor, chaos, and wombats ensue.
1. Crash

**THIS ONE IS BY EONIC.**

Anyways, Mikmo started our fanfiction career off strong with his randomness, but I hope to be more serious. Just a bit. If you want more info on Mikmo and Eonic (as characters), check out our profile.  
>This is my first fanfiction, and my first one about an anime, so...constructive criticism welcome.<p>

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Durarara!, Celty, Shinra, or Mabase. Vhestok, Mikmo, and Eonic are all technically mine though.

* * *

><p>Celty sped along the freeway, swerving in and out between cars. She was in Mabase, a town somewhere in northern Wisconsin. Why she was there, only she knew. After a mishap involving a pipe bomb, a phone booth, and a very unlucky Shinra, who'd ended up in the hospital and had to get a hand reattached and several first degree burns, she'd called in a favor and tracked down those responsible. This search led her to Mabase, where some Russian terror group was threatening to take it over.<br>To the south, there was a mesa rising up, containing the richer neighborhoods. To the west were the poor, violent neighborhoods, and in the east, normal neighborhoods, middle class, nothing too out of the ordinary. To the north was an upscale commercial district and a military base. Also farther north was a large city called Vhestok, which seemed to be nonexistent, as it was a city of close to thirteen million, but nothing was ever reported about it on the news. This was Celty's first time in America, but it didn't really impress her.

Because she was deep in thought, she almost didn't see the large vehicle a few hundred feet away. It was heavy looking, on tracks, and had a large cannon sticking out one end. She didn't know what it was called...she'd seen them on TV, but couldn't remember it's name. Then she remembered as she tried to swerve out of the way - a tank! She was going to fast though, and slammed into the military vehicle. Hard.  
>All she saw as she blacked out was the turret of the tank swerving around, looking for whatever had hit it.<p>

__

_-THAT NIGHT-_

Celty woke up, and it didn't take long for her to get her bearings. She took a moment to remember what had happened. She'd been speeding down the freeway...and then hit something. A tank. Celty briefly wondered how she could be knocked unconscious without her head, but quickly dismissed it. She had to figure out where she was and why she was here.  
>Observing her surroundings, she figured out that she was in someone's house, on a sofa. The room was dark. She finally noticed that her helmet was on the table beside her.<br>She had to do a double-take when she saw the boy sitting across from her.  
>He was about thirteen, with shaggy brown hair that had white streaks in it that reached his shoulders, green eyes, and wore a combat jacket and gray cargo pants. He looked as if he was about to explode, fidgeting and twitching for whatever region. He stopped when she sat up, and listened.<br>"TOJO!" he suddenly shouted, "SHE...IT'S UP!"  
>She quickly put her helmet back on as footsteps came from the hallway.<br>"No need to shout!" another boy with an accent said. It was familiar. Not Irish...British?  
>He entered the room. He had long, carefully combed silver hair and icy blue eyes, and was wearing a midnight blue blazer over a white shirt and grayish blue jeans. The boy walked up to her.<br>"Terribly sorry about my...brother..." he said to her. "I'm Eonic Minamoto, and _that,_"  
>He pointed to the fidgeting boy, "Is Mikhail Chernobyl."<br>"Sup?" Mikhail asked Celty.  
>"Sorry for the arrangements, but SOMEBODY ran you over with our Abrams."<br>He glared at Mikhail.  
>"It wasn't my fault! You know you can't see more than twelve feet in front of you in that thing!"<br>"That's always your excuse! Running over cars, sure. Smashing into buildings, why not. But running over people...eh...creatures, that just crosses the line!"  
>Celty could feel the anger between the two 'brothers' in the air. She slid her phone out of her sleeve and began typing.<br>"_So you saw then?_" she asked.  
>"Saw?" Eonic asked.<br>"You mean how you have no head? And the awesome looking black stuff that floats from it?" Mikhail said.  
>"Mikmo, don't be rude. Especially not to a supernatural creature...woman...thing." Eonic snapped. Mikmo was a nickname, Celty reasoned.<br>"So...she's like a fairy?" Mikmo asked.  
>"In essence, I suppose." Eonic said, then turned back to Celty.<br>"You're a dullahan. Don't try to pass it off, I lived in Dublin for four years - I've heard the stories. You are a modern dullahan."  
>Celty stood up quickly, and Eonic took several steps back, Mikmo's hand going to his hip - for a gun, she realized. The boys were afraid of her. She was a murderer, in the simplest sense. It was was then she realized that he had a sword seethed at his hip. They really weren't taking any chances with her.<br>"_You can't tell anyone about me._" she typed.  
>"Why not?" Mikmo asked. She could hear a trace of an accent in his voice...Russian?<br>"_Just because._"  
>"But whyyyyyyyyy...?"<br>"_Be quiet and listen._"  
>Quiet.<br>"_Thanks for helping me, but if you want to help me more, don't tell anyone about me, that I was hear, anything._"  
>Eonic was quiet for a moment, and said,<br>"Being raised to be a brutal London businessman, I have to ask - what's in it for us? We could sell pictures of you to some tabloid, or the story to a news station. We have surveillance cameras all over the house."  
>She thought a moment. This kid was definitely serious, she could tell by the look in his eye. She could also tell he could be cutthroat when he wanted to.<br>"_You took pictures?_" she asked.  
>"Yup!" Mikmo chimed, "Plenty of'em without your helmet too. If we don't get taken seriously, we can make an awesome sci-fi graphic novel!"<br>Although these two kids were terrified of her, they had the backbone to blackmail and threaten her. She could easily kill them both now, but would feel terrible about it. She'd have to talk her way out of this.  
>"<em>What do you want? Money?<em>"  
>"No," Eonic said, "I'm afraid we have plenty of money."<br>"Do you have any cake on you?" Mikmo asked, "'Cause I'll accept cake. Or a ferret. Any color ferret."  
>"Mikail, please." Eonic scolded.<br>"_What do you want then?_"  
>She couldn't help but respect the boys a little. They put her in a situation where she wasn't in control for once.<br>Eonic glanced back at Mikmo, took out a cellphone (an iPhone) and tapped a few things. Then looked back at Mikmo, who's phone made a beeping noise. They were texting each other so she didn't know what they were talking about! The two continued for a minute or so, and Eonic tucked his phone away while Mikmo began playing a game on his.  
>"We've decided..." Eonic said, "That we want to help you."<br>"_You'll be helping me by staying quiet about me._" she replied.  
>"No...you see, me and my brother here have been running a mercenary service for a few weeks now, and haven't gotten any clients. Mikmo there is dying to shoot some things, and I'd like to put my hacking skills to good use for the first time in months."<br>"_And your point is?_"  
>"My point is, we'd like to help you find your head. You weren't carrying it when we...I mean, Mikmo...ran you over, and it wasn't anywhere near the crash site."<p>

She suddenly remembered something.  
>"<em>Where's my motorcycle?<em>" she demanded.  
>"Oh, you mean your horse? It's in the garage."<br>This kid knew a lot about dullahan. And her.  
>"<em>You want to help me because your bored?<em>" she asked.  
>"You got it." Mikmo said, never looking up from her game. She looked at her phone, which was facing towards Eonic, and then to Mikmo, then back again.<br>"Russians work in mysterious ways, it'd seem. How he does some things evades even me." Eonic explained.  
>Celty thought it over a moment. It'd be nice to have some help...but they were just kids. Not only would she feel bad putting them in danger, and horrible if one got hurt because of her, but what could they do? Then again, they <em>had <em>been driving a tank. And they had guns. Guts too.  
>"<em>You both couldn't travel with me.<em>" she reasoned.  
>"We have...our own means of transportation." he said, "And can easily keep up with you, provided you don't exceed two-hundred-and-twenty miles per hour."<br>"_A motorcycle?_"  
>"We'll show you. Come along, Mikmo."<br>They showed her to the garage, where her motorcycle was leaning on the wall beside two bicycles and a Humvee.  
>"<em>I don't think a Humvee can go more than 60 miles per hour.<em>"_  
><em>Eonic chuckled a bit, smirking. That smirk resembled Izaya's so much, it was unsettling.  
>"That isn't our transportation."<br>The trio went up a flight of stairs onto the roof of the garage, which resembled a hangar. Two helipads were up there. A large, white transport helicopter was landed there, as well as a gray attack helicopter armed to the teeth with missiles and machine guns. She looked around and saw a third helipad farther away. It was like some hybrid between the two other helicopters.  
>"Behold!" Mikmo said, putting his phone away, "The Russo-Japanese Lenin-1 A-T helicopter! Capable of holding up to twelve soldiers or a four soldiers and three tanks, and still capable of blowing stuff to smithereens."<br>It had the body shape of the attack helicopter, but was longer and slightly wider, with two levels. They stepped inside, and she was instantly filled with dread.

"As you can see, it's outfitted with the latest communications and logistics equipment, and outfitted to house up to four people at once. There is room to store supplies, vehicles, and other things on the lower level. All that, and it can _still _go upwards of two-hundred-and-twenty miles per hour."  
>Celty tried to say something, but couldn't she couldn't move. A console on the wall had gold plated on it. All dullahan were deathly afraid of gold. Eonic looked at her, and then followed her...gaze...and figured out what was troubling her.<br>"Oh! That's right...the dullahan fear of gold. That gold is there to protect from electro-magnetic pulses, but we can replace it with lead. Right Mikmo?"  
>"Two steps ahead of ya'." Mikmo replied. Sure enough, he already had the gold plates off of the consoles and was replacing them with thick sheets of led.<br>Eonic stood confused for a moment before exclaiming, "HOW?"  
>"I read minds...! Ooooooohoooohooo!"<br>Mikmo was upside down against the wall and waving his arms and fingers around creepily.  
>"Damn Soviet test programs..." Eonic muttered. Then to Celty, "Anyways, what do you think?"<br>"_You won't get in the way? You'll follow my orders, no matter what?_"  
>"I don't see why not. But we reserve the right to come home whenever we wish."<br>She hesitated a moment. What was she getting herself into?  
>"<em>Deal.<em>"  
>They shook on it.<p> 


	2. LiftOff

**THIS ONE IS BY EONIC.**

**DISCLAIMER & STUFF**

I don't own Durarara!, Celty, Shinra, anything related to any anime, etc., or Mabase. Vhestok, Lily, Mikmo, and Eonic are all technically mine though. The rodents too. Not sure just who came up with the concept of the 'Shadow Thief'...but I just wanted to say I didn't come up with it, and don't know who DID. Also, anyone who finds the FLCL references gets several cookies. This chapter is mainly just 'for teh lulz', and contributes very little to the story. Oh yeah..the owner of the silver Ford Silverado, you left your lights on.

* * *

><p>"Pack only the essentials." Eonic said to Mikmo as they were packing stuff to take with them. Celty stood there and watched Mikmo antagonize about what to do with his pet rodents.<br>"Eeeeonnniiiiic!" he whined, "What do I do about Sheila and her kids? I can't hire anyone to take care of them..."  
>"Fine...take the wombats."<br>"What about Fred?"  
>"I suppose the ferret too."<br>"Daisy?"  
>"Dammit Mikail, we aren't running a flying zoo!"<br>"But I wanna make sure that my hamsters are okay while we're away!"  
>"<em>Maybe you should stay behind and watch them?<em>" Celty offered hopefully.  
>"Nah. I'll get a friend to look after them."<br>He got his phone out and sent a text before placing his hamsters on a dresser, then taking Fred the ferret, Sheila the wombat and her children, three sets of clothes, a midnight blue electric guitar, and a small arsenal to the helicopter. Eonic meanwhile, was packing much lighter. He took a briefcase full of paper, stamps, and an ultra-thin laser scanner/printer, a thin laptop, three sets of clothes, and his sword. He'd be relying on Mikmo for firearms. Also on the helicopter was a small armored vehicle called a 'LAV', and enough food and water to last a week. Like Mikmo said - it was a big helicopter.

"Now," Eonic said impatiently, "is that everything?"  
>"No, hold up!" Mikmo said, running back to his room and coming back with a stencil and several cans of red and black spray paint. He slapped the stencil, which was huge, onto the helicopters and quickly emptied the cans. He peeled away the stencil and a red star with the words 'Dark Ops' around it.<br>"Now it's done."  
>"<em>Dark Ops?<em>"  
>"Our mercenary service. We may pick up a few jobs along the way, you never know." Eonic explained.<br>"You sure you don't want a ride...eh...?" Mikmo asked Celty, unsure of her name. "Know what? I'm gonna call you Ryder!"  
>Eonic slapped his forehead. "Please don't..." then to Celty, "What is your name though? I completely forgot to ask. How rude of me."<br>"_Celty Sturluson._"  
>"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Celty."<br>"I like Ryder better." Mikmo said, "Can I call you Ryder? I really wanna call you Ryder."  
>Eonic threw him an annoyed glare, and Celty reluctantly nodded.<br>"See? She doesn't mind. Besides, Ryder sound really cool. Like, gangster or something."  
>"<em>I need to do some research before we leave.<em>" she typed .  
>"We can help!" Mikmo said, throwing his arm around Eonic and pulling him in tight, "We're child geniuses."<br>"_I _am a child genius." Eonic explained, "Mikmo just sort of...drifts between psychotic and normal behavior..."  
>"I can foam at the mouth." Mikmo said proudly.<br>"_That's okay...I'll do it myself._"  
>"Suit yourself." Eonic said, opening the garage door for her.<p>

__

_-HOURS LATER-_

As Celty rode back to Eonic and Mikmo's house, she thought about how easy it'd be to ditch them, right there and then. To abandon them and go off on her own. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. They were just to kids looking for adventure. Granted, they were two kids looking for adventure with access to a military-grade arsenal, but they were still kids. Besides, without Shinra to help her, Eonic seemed like the best helped she'd get in knowledge of the area, or just general things. And Mikmo...well, he left something of an imprint on her with his randomness, and she couldn't bear to leave him behind. Not only that, but his apparent psychotic tendencies could prove useful in a fight.  
>She walked in the front door, leaving her motorcycle leaned up against the garage.<br>"SHE DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" Mikmo shouted.  
>"I DON'T CARE!" Eonic shouted back.<br>Mikmo was currently hanging upside down from a ceiling fan, holding a closed shoe box in his arms. He was frantically shouting in a foreign language. Russian maybe.  
>"IT WAS AN EMERGENCY!"<br>"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"  
>"THAT WAS THE CLOSEST SOMEWHERE ELSE!"<br>Celty figured that she should probably step in before things got violent. Which was looking pretty possible right now. As she walked towards the boys, a loud chorus of squeaks and squeals came from Mikmo's shoe box. He took the top off and made cooing noises to whatever was inside, trying to calm it.  
>"<em>What's going on?<em>" she demanded.  
>"Oh, nothing much." Eonic said nonchalantly.<br>"_Sure doesn't sound like nothing._"  
>"Really, it's just silly."<br>"My wombat gave birth on Eonic's bed." Mikmo said bluntly.  
>"And it was completely uncalled for!" Eonic responded angrily.<br>Mikmo stuck his tongue out at him and returned to calming the creatures. Celty looked and saw a bunch of small furry rodents in the box.  
>"<em>They're cute.<em>" Celty said, trying to change the subject and stop the fight.  
>"Wanna hold one?" Mikmo asked. Before Celty could respond he thrust a little gray fur ball into her hands. "Meet Vincent."<br>If she could speak, she probably would have said, "Aaww." or something like that.  
>"!"<br>Suddenly, the wombat screeched and bit Celty's finger before jumping onto the floor and scurrying toward Eonic, who in his haste to avoid the creature, ending up stepping on it.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikmo shouted as he knelt down beside the rodent. "Vincent...speak to me! Squeak, squeal, do something!"<br>"Reet..." came a weak reply. Mikmo gave Eonic an evil glare before putting Vincent back in the shoe box and bringing it upstairs.

Celty and Eonic stood in awkward silence for several minutes.  
>"As you can see, he's taken up wombat breeding." Eonic said, trying to break the silence.<br>"_I see that. You put up with this every day?_" she typed a reply.  
>"Unfortunately, yes. Several doctors have diagnosed him with early schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorder, A.D.H.D., and among other things, he has an official insanity certificate."<br>"_That's interesting."  
><em>Eonic sighed, shaking his head and crossing his arms.  
>"YOU INJURED MY BABY!" Mikmo screeched, jumping from the top of the stairs and landing on top of Eonic.<br>"HE WASN'T YOUR BABY!" Eonic shouted back.  
>"BUT HE WAS LIKE MY GODCHILD OR SOMETHING!"<br>"RODENTS DON'T HAVE RELIGIONS!"  
>Mikmo had pulled a loaf of french bread from who know's where and began whacking Eonic on the head with it.<br>"I'll get Mr. Nine Iron!" Mikmo threatened him.  
>"Well I'll sue! SUE I TELL YOU!"<br>"You can't sue your own brother!"  
>"If he's adopted you can!"<br>The two stopped their struggle dead, Mikmo's eyes narrowed and he got up.  
>"I'M GETTING MR. NINE IRON!" he shouted, running up the stairs, oblivious to the fact that Eonic had just revealed their family's biggest secret to a complete stranger. Eonic got up and brushed himself off.<br>"Anyways...sometimes I end up tasing him or lighting him on fire. Living together is really just a battle for us. Literally." he said nonchalantly.  
>Sure enough, Mikmo came hurtling down the stairs again, this time wielding a hefty iron golf club. Eonic jumped behind Celty out of instinct, trying to use her as a meat shield...or, a whatever-dullahan-are-made-out-of shield. Celty stopped Mikmo short and grabbed the golf club, wrenching it out of his hands.<br>"_Stop it right now. You're going to hurt someone._" she typed.  
>"That's sort of the idea of hitting someone with a golf club." he said as-a-matter-of-factly to Celty. She just 'looked' at him for a moment and he got creeped out enough to back down. She tossed him the club.<br>"_Go put this away now. We have work to do._"  
>"Sure thing, Ryder!" he said, laughing a bit as he went up the stairs. "I'm still taking the wombats!"<br>It took Eonic a moment to realize he was still cowering behind Celty. He came out from behind her and said.  
>"Yes, that's the O'Connor Defensive Technique right there," he said, "top of the line S.A.S. tactic."<br>He cleared his throat and went to the garage as Mikmo came down the stairs. He walked up to Celty and looked her over, the adrenaline from trying to murder his brother drained out.  
>"You got skill." he to her, nodding in approval, "The last person to ever stop Mr. Nine Iron was the Japanese kung-fu sensei guy."<br>He glanced back to the garage. "Skill deserves respect. I just wanted to let you know that you have mine. Now come on, Eonic _will _take off without me if we don't hurry."

Celty stood there a moment. Who would have thought such a hyper, psychotic boy could understand the concept of respect? Interesting. She followed suit, and was met with the whir and wind of helicopter blades. The roof had opened up, and the helicopter was ready for take-off. Celty stepped aboard and saw Eonic and Mikmo in the pilots' seats.  
>"<em>You two know how to fly a helicopter?<em>" she asked, surprised.  
>"Of course!" Eonic replied, "Once you learn, it's just like riding a bike."<br>"Yeah, you just grab the joystick, push down both pedals, and start humming 'Ride of the Valkyries'!" Mikmo chimed.  
>"<em>What can I do?<em>"  
>"Oh...eh..." Eonic thought a moment. "Man the communications equipment. It's easy to use trust me."<br>Celty sat down in a surprisingly comfortable chair next to a few (now gold-free) LCD consoles and monitors, and watched as the two chatted in Russian a bit, then a little Japanese, to her surprise. She figured that Eonic grew up in England, despite his name or appearance. She fiddled with a few buttons on the LCD display and the view of a camera from the cargo hold came up. Her motorcycle was their, leaned up against the LAV. Eonic must have put it in while Mikmo assured her of his respect for her skills. Suddenly, a person appeared next to her, making her go into defense mode, before she saw it was just a girl.  
>"<em>Who are you?<em>" Celty typed.  
>The girl put a finger to her lips and snuck up behind Eonic and Mikmo's chairs. Suddenly, she wasn't there anymore. She was in between the two boys, her arms draped over both their shoulders.<br>"Hey guys!" she said before they noticed her out of the corner of their eyes, making them jump.  
>"Gyah! Blair!" Mikmo shouted angrily.<br>"I thought we told you to stop doing that!" Eonic scolded.  
>"Relax, I'm just bored, that's all. Besides, I heard you guys were going somewhere with her."<br>Blair motioned to Celty.  
>"How would you hear that?" Eonic inquired.<br>"Spying."  
>"Whoa!" Mikmo said, "Your blowing my mind, like some Chris Angel type deal!"<br>"Anyways, I'm coming with you." she said.  
>"No, you aren't! We don't have enough living space, anyways."<br>"Four people..." she said, "Four person living space. What could possibly be tight with that?"  
>Eonic fumed and returned to pre-flight checks. Blair sort of...floated...over to Celty.<br>"Sup? I'm Blair, shadow thief."  
>Personally, Celty had never even heard of a shadow thief.<br>"_What's a shadow thief?_"  
>"Oh...think of a ninja. Then a psychotic serial killer, Mikmo, let's say."<br>Mikmo turned around at the mention of his name, which he somehow heard over the rotors and through his headphones.  
>"Then toss in a bit of ghost, vampire, and dullahan, and you have a shadow thief!"<br>"Hey, girls!" Mikmo said, "I'd hate to break up your gossip session, but you might want to get strapped in. There's a heavy wind blowing."  
>Celty did so as the helicopter left the ground, but Blair just floated there. All Celty could think about as they went higher and higher is how strange these kids were.<p> 


End file.
